


Persuasion

by Dolloly34



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Horny, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolloly34/pseuds/Dolloly34
Summary: Blue is wanting to have intercourse but yellow doesn’t feel like it. However blue know just how to get her way.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), bellow diamond - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Persuasion

Blue was laying in her and yellow’s bed. It had been a long day, maybe not for blue but definitely for yellow. She had been fixing gems all day blue had asked her to take a small break earlier that day. Of course yellow didn’t because she has so much to do and yet an eternity to do it. Yellow walked into their bed chambers and flashed into her pj’s then flopped in bed beside blue.

“I’m so tired.” Yellow said to no one In particular. Even though blue was the only other being in the room

“Well if you were to take a small break when I told you too. You wouldn’t be so tired.” Blue replied

”Blue I have a lot to do. I still have to do the cluster for crying out loud!” Yellow threw her hands in the air

“Yet you have lots of time to do it. Yellow you’re not spending time with me anymore.”

”we’re spending time together right now. As we do every night when I come to bed. And when we spend time with white and spinel”

”I mean just the two of us. Like we used to when we were much younger.” Blue stated

”You running around the halls because you’re exited?” Yellow asked

”Yes!..... No not like that.”

”Like what then?”

”Like when we used to sneak away just to spend time together”

”I see. Well we could do that another time right now I’d like to sleep.”

”but yellow”

”no but’s blue I’m tired if you want to entertain yourself I’m not stopping you.” Yellow said as she turned her back to blue.Blue huffed and crossed her arms. She laid there for a bit before smirking.

”yellow my lemon drop I’m gonna to have a bath.” Blue spoke in a flirty tone.

”okay blue.” Blue got up and grabbed a green dildo from the drawer with their sex toys. She went to the bathroom and filled up the bath tub. She then sat in the hot water. Blue bit her lip and placed it at her pussy. She moaned loudly as she shoved almost the entire thing inside of herself. She started thrusting it in and out of herself quickly.

”oohh yellow!” She shouted. “F-Fuck!” Yellow heard her shouts and loud moans she tried ignoring it as best as she could until blue made a particular sound that did it. She sat up and could see her tentacle from her pants. Yellow sighed. “Damn it.”

”Blue I’m coming in!” Blue smirked the door to the bathroom opened and yellow came in.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you.” Yellow asked motioning towards her pants.

”maybe~” Yellow scoffed and removed her clothing. Blue watched as she did.

”join me.” Blue said. Yellow went into the tub and sat opposite of blue.

”what you’re not gonna go on top of me?” Yellow rolled her eyes then smiled

”I can do you one better.” Yellow got up and picked blue up and sat where blue was sitting. Then she placed blue on her lap.

”What are you doing?” Blue asked 

”well since you are being an ass and made me get this.” She motioned towards her lower area “We are doing this my way.” Yellow slowly lowered blue onto her tentacle. Blue let out a hearty moan 

”oh stars it’s so b-big!”

”I know right” Yellow smirked she started to thrust into her hard. Blue laid her head on yellow's shoulder as she took in the pleasure. After a few moments yellow picked up the pace slamming into blue as she held her hips. Blue moaned into yellow’s ear. Yellow but her lip and started thrusting harder.

“Ooh blue! You feel so good!” Yellow shouted.

”so do. Ahh fuck! You.” Blue said. After a while they both were panting loudly. “Yellow I’m getting so c-close”

”mmh so am I.” Yellow kept thrusting into her wife as blue came. She moaned as she felt blue’s insides squeeze her tentacle. Yellow soon slowed to a stop as she shot her seed into blue. When she was finished blue got off of her and yellow slid down into the tub. Blue laid on her with her head on yellow’s breast. “Happy now blueberry?” Yellow asked.

”yes. See it wasn’t so hard now was it?”

”I suppose not but it was your plan all along wasn’t it”

”yep and it worked perfectly”

”yes, yes it did.“

**Author's Note:**

> I know gems don’t sleep or do human things.. normally but I don’t really care bout that.


End file.
